


Her One True Love

by PrettyLily (MissCrookshanks)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/PrettyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella swooned over him, and Voldemort choose her. What more will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a series of drabbles, 100 word stories. I originally wrote the seventh piece on a prompt, but one of my web friends loved it so much that she wanted the rest of the story, so I wrote it for her. So, ah, yeah. Enjoy!

“Bellatrix. Stay a moment.”

The woman did as she was told, resuming her seat near the dark lord.

“I have a,” Voldemort paused, “Proposition.”

“What is it my lord? A new mission? A new torture technique?” Bellatrix leaned forward, a gleam in her eyes.

“I’m thinking of a pleasurable way to reward you for your faithful service and utter devotion, Bellatrix.” Voldemort smiled as Bellatrix leaned back in her chair a bit, confused. He chuckled and stood, walking over to her and bringing up her chin.

“Now, no struggle, and no telling, Bellatrix.” He hissed as he leaned to kiss her.


	2. Part 2

Bellatrix lay sprawled across her bed, tired from the grueling mission she had just returned from, and desperate to know if she had done well enough for her master to continue his reward. He had said that the next one may lead to something more pleasurable for both of them.

“Bellatrix. I do hope you have not fallen asleep.” She sat up slowly to see Voldemort standing in the door. He smiled, in a fashion, and closed the door.

“Half the time. Very good.” He slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to her, reaching or her zipper.


	3. Part 3

Voldemort held the sleeping woman on his lap, his hand tangling in her hair as she slept from the exhaustion he had pushed her into. He had done what he wanted, and now wondered what the next step should be after he had slept with her.

“Perhaps jewels? I doubt she likes those.” He murmured, unaware that Bellatrix had the energy to wake up.

“Jeweled dagger.” She mumbled, being careful to stay still. “I wouldn’t mind a jeweled dagger, my lord.”

“Emeralds. You will have an emerald encrusted dagger to use only with memory of me.”

“Of course, my lord.”


	4. Part 4

Bellatrix stood frozen as she stared down at her master kneeling in front of HER out of free will. He held out a simple silver ring with a large emerald set on the center.

“Bellatirx, one of the greatest honors I can bestow upon you is giving you the ability to marry me. The one chance to stay by my side forever more.”

“What’s the greatest?” she asked plucking the ring out of its box.

“Carrying my child.” Voldemort stood and slipped the ring onto her finger. He gently kissed the hand before leaning down to kiss her almost sweetly.


	5. Part 5

Voldemort swept into the room, coming up behind Bellatrix as she stood in the mirror, examining the pure white, lacy dress that she was dressed in.

“it’s far too white for you, my soon to be queen.”

“Shouldn’t fix that, my lord?” Bellatrix smirked at her fiancé in the mirror.

“hmm, how would you suggest we do that, my royal?”

“I haven’t yet used that dagger….”

“Are you suggesting a Muggle murder spree? I do quite believe some red would go with my green.”

“That sounds brilliant.” Bellatrix hissed, closing her eyes as his lips began to caress her skin.


	6. Part 6

Voldemort watched Bellatrix slit the throat of the Muggle pastor that they had threatened to kill if he did not give them the sacred right of marriage in their current blood coated state. They decided to kill him anyways, just for the fun of it. Bellatrix then chased after one of the altar boys, cackling madly. Voldemort used a tripping jinx on the other, saving him for his new bride. He quickly searched around, making sure that all of the witnesses were captured to be tortured or killed.

“I love you.” He called. He was answered with a loving cackle.


	7. Part 7

Lucius and Narcissa stood on either side of their son. None of the Malfoy’s knew what was going to happen. Bellatrix had asked them to meet her, as she had something to tell them.

“Narcissa! Good! You’re here to receive the good news!” Bellatrix came twirling into the room, wearing a bloody white gown with a veil and a bouquet of burned flowers.

“Bella, is that a wedding gown?” Narcissa hissed.

“Yes, it is. Well spotted.” Voldemort stepped inside, placing his hands on a beaming Bellatrix’s shoulders.

“Why?” Draco asked.

“Draco, let’s answer it this way. Meet your new uncle!”


	8. Part 8

“My lord, my love, I have brilliant news.” Bellatrix whispered into Voldemort’s ear.

“Brilliant news is what I have been missing for days.”

“I am with child.” She said, beginning to rub her husband’s shoulders.

“You are. So you are.” Voldemort pulled on her arm, bringing her onto his lap. “No missions. You must keep my only heir very safe.”

“But, my love-,” she began. He cut her off, covering her mouth with his hand.

“Torture the prisoners to your heart’s delight, but do not leave this manor.” He hissed.

“I will.” Bellatrix said, smiling evilly as they kissed roughly.


	9. Part 9

“Hey, Harry, come look at this.” Ron called. He pulled a ring off of the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, showing that it was a double band.

“Huh, doesn’t look like the one we pulled of Rodolphus.” Harry said, scratching his head.

“Guys, look at what we pulled off of Voldemort’s hand.” Hermione came up with a silver ring with small emerald flecks.

“It looks like these.” Ron held out the one that he had pulled off, and the three compared the pieces.

“No way the two of them would have gotten married. There is no way.” They all chanted silently.


	10. Part 10

“Riddle, Bellatrix Tommay!” The teacher called out, no wiser as to who the girl really was.

Teddy looked up, and was startled to see a pale girl with long limbs and fingers and crazy curled black hair. The girl stared directly at him with deep purple eyes that flashed red.

“SLYTHERIN!” the Sorting Hat called out. She gracefully stood, taking slow long steps to the table adorned with green. Teddy stared after her, for some reason knowing that she was kin to him, but also acknowledging that it was impossible for that girl to be.

Not unless she was theirs…….


End file.
